youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris 'Irey' West
Iris 'Irey' West aka Impulse is the daughter of Wally West and Artemis Crock, also the sister of Jai West. She was born in 2018. She appears in The Next Generation of Young Justice and it's sequel [of Lights Reachsecond chance]. She is dating Damian Wayne aka Robin Appearance Irey was described to have very curly red hair and green eyes with a array of freckles on her face. She was said to look alot like her father at his age except she was a girl. Personality Irey was shown to be stubborn, sarcastic, witty, snarky and to have a temper like her mother Artemis. She was also show to have a weak side when they did the training simulation she was a wreck by the end. She was also shown to be caring when she tried to help Shaw make Damian stop bleeding when he was hurt.Damian also commented on how she was a Spitfire. Powers and equipment 'Super Speed-' Irey just like her father and great uncle has the ability of super speed. Being fast as some disavantages though. Irey has a huge metabolism which makes her eat alot and not gain much. '''Martial arts- '''Irey has displayed knowledge of fighting. And She is good at it. However it was said Damian was better Relationships Damian Wayne Irey and Damian had a complicated relationship didnt get along at first in many situations. Damian thinking irey was annoying,rude,snarky,witty,and a spitefire. In some moments they for along just fine having heart to heart moments confusing both of them.(Second chance) Damian was given another chance to make things right so instead of pushing irey away like he did in the past he flirted with her staing "I like the pjs irey" while wiggling his eyebrows(irey was wearing a robin t-shirt and batman shorts) and saying "hey speedster girl have I told you how beautiful you look." When pecked on the cheek by her since she was dared to in his thoughts he stated that he loved her but couldn't quite tell her so he kept it a secret waiting for the perfect time. Damian made her blush to the point were it was intense along with tickling her to the point where she couldn't breath, along confusing he she wondered if he flirted with every girl he met upsetting her.(Next generation) Damian knows when irey is distress or something is bothering her. Leading him to wonder why she was avoiding him. Damian upset sat down until his older brother Richard "Dick" Grayson came and talked to him about Iris. Damian then vowled he wouldn't let anyone steal irey from him, but irey set out looking for him, but ran in to silver freak who hurt her to breakdown Dami. Damian immediatly enraged skill off his left arm. Refusing to go see her saying he wasn't decent for her to see talked to Dickie,finally gathering the courage to talk to her only to see her wearing his shirt and happy that he came. Irey often challenging Damian to get what she wants. Damian is nicknamed Dami by iris. Notes *She was show to be good friends with Zeena and Lian(her cousin) while she was not as close with Samantha but still friends. *She and Nate dated in the first Story but broke up. She then got together with Damian. *It was stated before that her father had gotten into Speedforce and out of it. Thereore Wally Was not dead in this story. Quotes *"Well sorry that I'm a speedster, it's not my fault I can't sit still." *"Jai perhaps you want to talk to Dad about Cindy Norris now?" *"And you expect me to sit here doing nothing?" *"Fine if you want to play dirty, I'll play dirty." *"God, just shut up! I'm sick of this crap from you, I helped you today and you act like a ….. Complete idiot, well I have to tell you something Wayne I'm not going to take this crap anymore and you better deal with it!" Next Generation of Young Justice